Mi Primer Año
by Natsume Uchiha
Summary: Su padre le dio una orden Sasuke tiene que viajar a Australia a finales de mes y se quedara allá por un tiempo indefinido ¿Que hará con respecto a sus sentimientos? ¿Le confesara todo a Sakura o se ira sin despedirse de ella? ¿Como reaccionara Sakura al enterarse de todo esto? ¿Sera capaz de evitar que se vaya? Su Primer Año, Su Primer Amor ¿Su Primer Corazón roto? Sasuke/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Mi Primer Año (私の最初の年)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen…

Advertencia: -Contiene OOC en algunos personajes.

-Mundo Alterno

Summary: Sakura es una Joven de 16 años, este año iniciara la preparatoria en la más conocida de todas "Konoha". Como toda chica esperaba conocer el amor pero, ¿Qué tanta suerte tendría en ese aspecto?

"Watashi no saisho no toshi"

Sakura era una chica de 16 años tenía el cabello largo y color rosa y unos hermosos ojos color Jade! Su padre era un empresario muy reconocido y su madre era dueña de varias sucursales de tiendas de Moda. Acababa de terminar el tercer año de secundaria, estudiaría su preparatoria en la más reconocida de todas! "Konoha". Se encontraba nerviosa puesto que era un año nuevo y seguro conocería muchas personas lo cual le resultaba emocionante pero a la vez preocupante, ya que era un poco tímida! Contaba con la suerte de que estudiaría con su mejor amiga de la infancia Ino y sus 2 vecinos Sasuke y Naruto! Que eran prácticamente como sus hermanos. Como toda chica esperaba conocer el amor pero, ¿Qué tanta suerte tendría en ese aspecto?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bajo rápido las escaleras, se había desvelado toda la noche pensando como seria su nueva escuela y las personas que conocería, su papa estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico con una taza de café, trato de pasar hacia la cocina en mucho silencio para que su padre no le llamara la atención por haberse levantado tarde en su primer día de clases…

-Te das cuenta de la hora que es Sakura? – pregunto su padre sin despegar su vista del periódico

-Emm bueno si l-lo que pasa es que bueno – se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente no podía decirle a su padre que paso como niña de primaria esperando ansiosamente el primer día de clases

-Date prisa y ve a desayunar el auto ya está listo

- Esta bien – corrió hacia su padre y le dio un beso en la cabeza- te quiero papa nos vemos luego

- Yo igual

En la cocina se encontraba su madre preparando su almuerzo, ella prefería comprar algo en la cafetería pero su madre insistía en que no había mejor alimento que el que era preparado en casa con mucho amor…

-Buenos días Mama! – dijo alegremente mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor

-Buenos días Sakura, veo que no pudiste dormir ¿Nerviosa?

- Más o menos – recostó su cabeza en el comedor se sentía terriblemente cansada

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes! – coloco su desayuno en la mesa

- Gracias por la comida

Abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y soltó un gran suspiro…

- Buenos días señorita Sakura – le saludo el conductor

- Buenos días Hiroshi ¿Podrías darte prisa?

- Veo que lleva prisa – le dijo divertido - ¿Nerviosa?

- Un poco – le contesto, así es Sakura Haruno era como un libro abierto, no era necesario conocerla a profundidad para darte cuenta como se sentía.

Finalmente había llegado, el camino hacia la escuela a pesar de que no se encontraba tan lejos de su hogar se le había hecho eterno! En las puertas principales del gran instituto pudo divisar a sus mejores amigos y compañeros de la infancia: Ino, Sasuke, Naruto acompañados de Shikamaru el novio de Ino, su mejor amigo Chouji y otras personas a las cuales no conocía aun.

-Sakura-chan! – Le grito con entusiasmo un rubio de voz escandalosa – te extrañe mucho

- Naruto! No me abraces tan fuerte

- Gomen! Es que me emocione demasiado

- Llegas tarde Haruno – le replico Sasuke

- Buenos días Sasuke! Yo me encuentro bien y tú? – le contesto con sarcasmo

- No le hagas caso Sakura-chan, simplemente esta así porque nos extraño mucho

-Hmp – argumento el pelinegro

- Extrañaba nuestras grandes conversaciones – se burló Sakura mientras se acercaba a ambos para abrazarlos, su amistad era algo preciado que habían cultivado desde que tenían 5 años

- Y yo estoy pintada en óleo no es así frentona? – se acercó Ino para saludar

-Inoo! – salto a abrazarla – me da mucho gusto verte

- Si a mí también pero con cuidado que me despeinas – dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de la pelirosa – tengo que lucir bien en el primer día

- Gomen! Buenos días Shikamaru, Chouji – saludo a sus otros dos amigos

- Buenos días Sakura! – saludo Chouji

- Y buenos días…? – hizo un silencio ya que no conocía a las personas que se encontraban ahí

- Que problemático! – Se quejó Shikamaru – ellas son Tenten y Hinata

-M-mucho gusto Sakura-san – hablo tímidamente Hinata una chica de cabello azulado y ojos como de color piel!

- Dime solo Sakura – extendió su mano en modo de saludo y sonrió – después de todo seremos amigas

- Mucho gusto Sakura – saludo alegremente Tenten

El timbre de entrada sonó, las clases estaban por comenzar

-Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Chouji

- Si vamos – le secundo Shikamaru

-E-esperen Neji- nii san aún no ha llegado – los detuvo Hinata

-Tienes razón, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – pregunto Tenten

¿Neji? – cuestiono Sakura observando a Ino la cual contesto con una mirada diciendo que no sabía de quien estaban hablando

-Disculpe la tardanza Hinata-sama

Sakura escucho una voz a sus espaldas y al voltearse se encontró con unos hermosos y brillantes ojos opalinos, un chico de cabello castaño y sedoso se encontraba detrás de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, su piel era blanca y hacia contraste con su rostro!

- Hasta que por fin llegas! – reclamo Tenten – Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

- Estuve con Hiashi-sama arreglando unos asuntos y se me hizo tarde – explico el joven

- N-no te preocupes llegas a tiempo! Ellos son nuestros nuevos compañeros – y cada uno empezó a presentarse

- Nara Shikamaru

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Uzumaki Naruto – le sonrió

- Yamanaka Ino

- Akimichi Chouji

- Haruno Sakura – le respondió con timidez – Encantada

- Hyuga Neji – extendió su mano – Mucho gusto

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y recibió el saludo de Neji!... Le sonrió, realmente era un chico muy apuesto…

Después de las presentaciones se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases!

_H&H_

Las primeras horas habían sido de pura introducción! En estos momentos estaban realizando una gira por las instalaciones del Instituto! Sakura hizo grupo con Naruto y Sasuke, mientras que Ino prefirió estar con Shikamaru y Chouji… Después del recorrido Kakashi, su Sensei, les permitió ir al lugar que más les había llamado la atención y la mayoría de los estudiantes opto por ir al Jardín trasero donde se encontraban una gran variedad de árboles y flores, con una fuente en medio de tanta hermosura natural, también había unas bancas donde uno podía sentarse para admirar el paisaje!

Neji se sentó junto a Tenten y Hinata en uno de los asientos! Ellas hablaban sobre "trivialidades de chicas"… En cambio él se sentía extraño, desde que habían comenzado las clases no pudo despegar su vista de una chica que había llamado su atención… Normalmente el no solía prestar mucha atención a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, si bien no tenía muchos amigos era porque creía que era innecesario, por eso Tenten era su amiga de más confianza, sin embargo Haruno Sakura había llamado su atención, nunca había visto un rostro que expresara dulzura y timidez al mismo tiempo, su largo cabello rosa, sus ojos cristalinos, el color blanco y delicado de su piel! Todo en ella era hermoso! La forma en que se sonrojo cuando él le extendió la mano hizo que le pareciera aún más dulce que cuando la vio!

-Estás de acuerdo Neji? ¿Neji? Neji! – trataba de hablarle Tenten – Neji me estas escuchando?

- Eh? S-si – respondió saliéndose de sus pensamientos – Disculpa de que estabas hablando?

- Con que me estabas prestando atención eh? – se burló – hoy luces muy distraído ¿en qué piensas?

- No es nada – respondió indiferente – podrías continuar con la conversación por favor

- E-estábamos hablando sobre invitar a nuestros nuevos compañeros al centro comercial ya que t-tendremos la tarde libre – continúo Hinata, ya que Tenten se quedó callada al sentir la hostilidad de Neji - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Lo considero algo innecesario puesto que es el primer día – tanto Hinata como Tenten esperaban esa respuesta del castaño – pero hare una excepción por el día de hoy – dijo mientras observaba al lugar donde se encontraba Sakura.

Ambas se sorprendieron ya que aseguraban de que Neji no accedería a tal petición, no es de los chicos que sale muy a menudo a divertirse, el normalmente prefiere quedarse en casa.

Su descanso ya había terminado así que les informarían a todos al momento de la salida.

- Esta será una buena oportunidad – dijo Neji

- Eh? Dijiste algo? – pregunto Tenten

- No, no es nada – respondió – vamos se nos hace tarde

Las clases transcurrían de modo lento bueno al menos para aquellos que deseaban irse como Naruto, es cierto era el primer día pero no era de aquellos que les gustaba estar sentado absortamente frente a un pizarrón, él era todo lo contrario! No por nada había ganado varios reconocimientos en deportes desde que iba en la primaria… Ya tenía su fama como el mejor deportista de su región, lo de él era la actividad física.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido pero un papel cayo y golpeo su cabellera rubia, se acomodó de manera correcta en su asiento y se limpió un poco de baba que salía de la comisura de su labio.

Desenvolvió el arrugado papel y leyó su contenido:

"_**Realmente eres un usuratonkachi ¿Cómo es posible que te duermas en el primer día de clases dobe?"**_

Le lanzó una mirada molesta a cierto pelinegro que se encontraba en la fila continua, 2 asientos detrás de él y luego contesto a su comentario:

***No es de tu incumbencia teme! Tu mejor que nadie sabes que las clases no son lo mío…! .-.**

"_**Hmp! No me sorprendería que este año también dejes algunas materias, si sigues así no conseguirás entrar a una buena universidad"**_

* **Relájate apenas estamos empezando la preparatoria y no tendré problema con eso! Buscare una universidad que me ofrezca una beca deportiva y todo arreglado :p **

"_**Eres un dobe! Mejor pon atención a la clase, quizás así tu neuronas reaccionan y dejaras de ser tan tonto"**_

*** Que aburrido eres :S nee Sasuke quieres ir al centro comercial esta tarde? Si quieres podemos invitar a Sakura-chan y así podrás hablar con ella ;)**

"**¿**_**Y qué diablos tendría que hablar yo con ella?"**_

*** Vamos no te hagas! Acaso no recuerdas que en vacaciones te la pasabas suspirando por ella! Disque porque te habías dado cuenta lo mucho que significaba para ti 3**

"_**Eres un exagerado no recuerdo haber dicho tales cosas, simplemente te comente que últimamente estaba empezando a sentir otras cosas por Sakura y no veo la razón por la cual ella tiene que enterarse"**_

*** Y se supone que el idiota soy yo! Si sigues así perderás la oportunidad de estar con Sakura**

"_**No digas tonterías! Y dejemos esto hasta aquí…"**_

*** Ok ;D **

Ciertamente en vacaciones Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que Sakura significaba mucho para el! No le había comentado nada hasta ahora porque al principio creyó que se debía a las comunes "estúpidas hormonas", pero al verla de nuevo se convenció de que sus sentimientos había cambiado y de que tarde o temprano tendría que confesarle todo sin importar lo que ella opinara al respecto.

Las clases finalmente habían terminado! Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se dirigían hacia la entrada principal.

- ¿Quieren que los lleve? – pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa

- Esta bien Sakura-chan! – respondió entusiasmado el rubio

- Y tú que decís Sasuke? ¿Vienes con nosotros?

- Claro que acepta ¿Verdad Sasuke? – interrumpió Naruto ya que sabía que Sasuke se negaría – Sera divertido como en los viejos tiempos

-Hmp

- Oye Sakura-chan ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial con nosotros en la tarde?

- Claro que si me encantaría – respondió – así podríamos ponernos al día

- Heeey! Chicos esperen – gritaba a cierta distancia Tenten, quien estaba con Hinata y Neji

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto

- Q-queríamos hacerles una invitación – respondió tímidamente Hinata

- ¿Una invitación? – pregunto Sakura

- Si, nos gustaría saber si les gustaría ir con nosotros al centro comercial esta tarde – aclaro Neji acercándose a Sakura lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojada

- No será necesario! – Dijo Sasuke colocándose en medio de Sakura y Neji – ya tenemos planes

Neji miro extrañado a Sasuke debido a su comportamiento

- Vamos Sasuke no seas tan aguafiestas! – le suplico Naruto

- Deberíamos aceptar su invitación de todos modos teníamos pensado ir será más divertido si vamos todos juntos! – explico Sakura

-Tsk! Hagan lo que quieran – respondió molesto – Me voy

- Espérame Sasuke! – le pidió Naruto

- Discúlpenlo ha estado un poco irritado últimamente y aceptamos con gusto su aceptación

- ¿Estas segura Haruno-san? Tu amigo no parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea – cuestiono Neji

- Si estoy segura, el estará bien - afirmo Sakura – Nos vemos en la tarde- se despidió para poder alcanzar a Sasuke y a Naruto

_H&H _

Eran las 4:18 PM, Sakura estaba explorando en las profundidades de su armario buscando un buen conjunto que ponerse para salir con sus amigos! Gracias a que Hinata llamo para decirle que se verían a las 5:30 en la plaza central se tomaría su tiempo para arreglarse y así lucir bella! Eligio un vestido casual color verde esmeralda con un cinturón, el cual hizo un juego con unos pendientes que su mama le habían regalado en navidad!

No era de las chicas que se maquillara al exceso para salir así que solo se colocaría un poco de polvo para cubrir el brillo de su rostro y se colocaría un poco de labial. Ya estaba lista… Ahora esperaría por Sasuke y Naruto ya que acordaron que pasarían por ella para irse los 3 juntos.

El timbre sonó, Sakura pensó que probablemente eran ellos así que se dirigió a la puerta para recibirlos. Se le hizo un poco extraño que llegaran tan pronto ya que faltaban 10 minutos para las 5.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta – es extraño que ustedes – paro de hablar al observar a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella

- Disculpa que me presente de improviso en tu casa

- ¿N-neji-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quise pasar por ti para llevarte al centro comercial, Hinata y Tenten se encontraran allá con nosotros, espero que no te molesto

- No, no me molesta es solo que…

- Sakura-chaan! Llegamos – Sakura fue interrumpida por Naruto quien llego con Sasuke - ¿eh? ¿Neji?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga? – pregunto un poco molesto Sasuke al encontrar a Sakura con Neji

- No es de tu incumbencia – se limitó a responder

- V-veras Sasuke, Neji se ofreció a pasar por mí para ir al centro comercial

- Tsk! No es necesario tu vendrás con nosotros, ya habíamos quedado en que pasaríamos por ti

- No te enojes Sasuke! – Le dijo Naruto golpeando su espalda – No veo porque no podemos ir todos juntos

- Si, Neji-san si quieres puedes venir con nosotros

- Me encantaría – respondió Neji sonriéndole a Sakura lo que provoco que se le dibujara un pequeño tono carmesí a sus mejillas

- Sakura es hora de irnos! – dijo Sasuke mientras la jalaba del brazo

- Esta bien – dijo un poco extrañada, últimamente Sasuke estaba actuando extraño – Pero ¿Quién ira con quién? – pregunto al ver 2 autos estacionados al frente de su casa, uno era del pelinegro y el otro del azabache

- Naruto – dijo sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada lo cual no indicaba nada bueno

-¿Si? – dijo confundido el rubio

- Tú viajaras con Hyuga – estipuló

-¿Queeeeeee? – gritaron el castaño y el rubio al unísono

- Nos vemos allá – dijo mientras le abría la puerta a Sakura – Diviértanse – dijo en tono burlesco

- Teme! Espera – grito Naruto tratando de alcanzar el auto, pero era demasiado tarde el auto ya había dado vuelta en la esquina y había desaparecido

- Vamos – suspiro Neji –creo que no habrá de otra, pero esto no se queda así Uchiha

- ¿Neji? ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo un poco asustado ya que Neji estaba con un aura maligna riendo como loco – Sasuke ¿Por qué me hiciste estoooo?

Continuara…..

N/A: Konichiwa Minna! Aquí traigo un fic ¿Nejisaku o Sasusaku? Hahaha eso lo sabrán en el proceso! Originalmente iba a ser un One-shot pero de una manera u otra mi mente lo alargo y se convertirá en un fic de al meno capítulos! Espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad

A muchos personas les hace feliz el dinero, yo solo quiero que me regalen un review con sus opiniones! Regala un review en esta navidad! :D

Matta Ne! :3

Proximo Capitulo: _**"Rivales" **_


	2. Rivales

Mi Primer Año (私の最初の年)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen…

Advertencia: -Contiene OOC en algunos personajes.

-Mundo Alterno

Les pido disculpas por el retraso, no pude actualizar antes debido a que la licencia de mi Office se había vencido y no había logrado restaurarla también porque estaba estudiando para hacer mi examen de admisión en la Universidad! Pero sin más aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste! Espero sus comentarios Jaa ne!

PD: Discúlpenme si encuentran errores ortográficos o de gramática! Se nos escapó a mí y a la computadora.

* * *

"Rivales"

Sakura estaba confundida y apenada. No encontraba explicación a lo que Sasuke había hecho, ¿desde cuando el actuaba tan sobre protector con ella?, si bien es cierto eran amigos desde la infancia y eran muy unidos aunque no pareciera ya que con el tiempo el empezó a comportarse distante! Pero últimamente había estado actuando extraño sin razón aparente.

-Sasuke ¿porque hiciste eso?

- Creí que era lo más apropiado- dijo sin mirarla

- ¿Apropiado? ¿En qué sentido? - dijo un tanto irritada - eso fue todo lo contrario

- Crees que fue inapropiado Sakura? - detuvo el auto, ya habían llegado a su destino - inapropiado es que alguien que no conoces llegue a tu casa sin previo aviso, a menos que hayas acordado recibirlo en tu casa ¿eso fue lo que paso?

-N-no claro que no - se sonrojó - pero deberías disculparte con el

- Él no tenía invitación alguna para llegar así que no tengo porque disculparme - dijo abriendo la puerta para bajar del auto - Vamos se nos hace tarde

- Esta bien – suspiro, no insistiría ya que sería imposible lograr que Sasuke se disculpara con Neji

Empezaron a caminar en dirección hacia la plaza central, Sasuke caminaba con sus manos hundidas en sus bolsillos y Sakura junto a el!

- Hola chicas! - saludo a ambas

- Hola Sakura - sonrió Tenten - ¿Sasuke? Dónde está Neji?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que - dijo Sakura tratando de explicar lo sucedido

- Decidió venir con Naruto - contesto Sasuke

- Con Naruto? - dijo extrañada Tenten - Que extraño él nos dijo que iba ...

- Hey! - Tenten dejo de hablar por el saludo de Naruto - Disculpen la demora

- Hubo un pequeño cambio en mis planes - dijo Neji mirando de mala gana a Sasuke

- Hmp

- B-bueno ahora que estamos todos deberíamos de ir a ver una película - comento Hinata

- Sii! Deberíamos de ver una de miedo o quizás una de acción o mejor una romántica - contesto emocionado Naruto haciendo divertidas muecas

- Lo más Idóneo sería que las chicas eligieran - Neji dio unos cuantos pasos y se colocó a la par de Sakura, ella por inercia lo miro y le sonrió, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke

- Bueno creo que deberíamos de ver - coloco su mano en su barbilla - una romántica

- Si eso es lo que te gustaría, por mi está bien - afirmo con una sonrisa

- Por mí tampoco hay problema - concordó Naruto

- Hmp

- Bien! Vamos

Todos se dirigieron a la taquilla del cine para comprar los boletos! Entraron a la sala que les correspondía y empezaron a buscar sus asientos, se acomodaron de manera que sólo quedaba un asiento libre a la par de Sakura, el otro era a la par de Naruto! Sasuke y Neji se miraron desafiándose mutuamente sólo uno de ellos tendría la oportunidad de sentarse junto a Sakura.

- Con permiso – dijo educadamente para dirigirse al asiento

- Ni lo pienses – Sasuke estiro su brazo para evitar que Neji avanzara

- Chicos ¿Qué creen que hacen? La película está por empezar siéntense o tendremos problemas – les reprendió Tenten

- Uchiha! – le llamo Neji – Según lo que he escuchado el escandaloso ese es tu mejor amigo no?

- ¿A quién le dices escandaloso? – chillo Naruto

- ¿Qué con eso?

- Ya que es así te concedo el honor de sentarte junto a el – extendió su mano señalando el lugar a la par de Naruto – ahora si me disculpas la señorita me está esperando

- Tsk! ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes? – le pregunto alzando su tono de voz

- Tranquilícense por favor – les pidió Sakura ya que las demás personas estaban molestas debido a que la película estaba comenzando y ellos no se sentaban y muchos menos se callaban

- Disculpen ¿Hay algún problema? – pregunto un joven que trabajaba en el cine

- N-no no es nada – respondió Hinata

- Chicos podrían tomar sus asientos las personas están empezando a quejarse sobre ustedes – les explico a Sasuke y a Neji

-Eso es lo que intento pero el joven aquí no me lo permite – dijo enfatizando sus palabras y señalando el brazo de Sasuke que todavía le tenía restringido

- Y ni lo hare – dijo molesto mientras los cuchicheos de las personas aumentaban

- Bueno es todo tendré que pedirles que se retiren – dijo indicándoles la salida

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Sakura mientras Neji y Sasuke seguían al joven.

- Pues ver la película – dijo naruto con una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigía a comer unas palomitas – no te preocupes Sakura-chan ellos estarán bien

- Naruto tiene razón Sakura – le dijo Tenten – además ya estamos aquí los veremos en la salida – le sonrió para tranquilizarla

Sasuke estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared mientras que Neji estaba sentado ambos estaban en silencio hasta que Sasuke le hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

- Pretendía mirar una película – le dijo con sorna – pero gracias por estropearme mis planes una vez mas

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Sakura?

- Hum! No veo porque tendría que decirte eso a ti – dijo levantándose para quedar frente a el - pero ya que tanto te interesa vamos a dejar las cosas claras, ella me gusta y hare lo que sea para conquistarla así que agradecería que dejaras de interferir.

- ¿Te gusta? Tienes un día de conocerla, no sabes nada acerca de ella!

- El tiempo es irrelevante, ella es especial con solo verla por unos segundos a los ojos te das cuenta de que quieres estar junto a ella – Sasuke frunció el ceño, el entendía perfectamente esa sensación – y si no la conozco todavía – afirmo – pero lo haré, la conoceré a la perfección y ni tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo – se acercó amenazadoramente a Sasuke

- Tsk! Estas equivocado si crees que permitiré que te acerques a ella

- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú para impedírmelo? Hasta donde tengo entendido ella no está saliendo con nadie y no le interesa nadie y tú eres solo su amigo!

- No soy un simple amigo! Ella lo sabe y pronto veras que tan equivocado estas por creer eso – le afirmo Sasuke

Así es Sasuke tenía la certeza de que Sakura también sentía algo especial por él, quizás no lo había descubierto y pensaba que su amistad era normal como las otras! Pero el pronto le haría ver que esa amistad se puede convertir en algo más! Lucharía por demostrárselo y mientras lo hacía no dejaría que nadie más tratara de conquistarla! Porque ella era SU Sakura y no la perdería por nada del mundo

Los minutos transcurrían lentos al menos para Neji y Sasuke ya que no soportaban ni siquiera compartir el mismo aire! La película había terminado y todas las personas empezaban a salir, entre ellas se encontraban las 3 chicas consolando a un pobre rubio que no paraba de llorar

- ¿Y ahora que pasa dobe? – pregunto el azabache con un tono de fastidio

- Su amor era verdadero teme! – Le dijo zarandeándolo – pero ella se marchó antes de que él se lo pudiera decir – dijo llorando y abrazándose a Sasuke

- Hmp! Realmente eres un Usuratonkachi

- Sí que eres raro – dijo Neji

- Y tú eres un insensible! – le grito Naruto - ¿Por qué Rose? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no esperaste por Ryan? – continuo con su lloriqueo

- Ya cálmate Naruto, es solo una película – le dijo Sakura

- N-naruto-kun creo que habrá una continuación de esa película y la estrenaran a finales de año – dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¿En serio? – detuvo su lloriqueo – Que buena noticia – dijo emocionado abrazando a Hinata lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara - ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Y-yo? – Dijo nerviosa - ¿Una c-cita? –

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – pregunto con una amplia sonrisa

- S-si – dijo sonrojada

- Bien ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Sakura

- Deberíamos de ir a buscar algo de comer – contesto Tenten

- Yo quiero un plato de Ramen – dijo Naruto

- ¿Qué dicen chicos? – dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Sasuke y Neji

- Me parece una buena idea – respondió Neji

- Hmp! por mi está bien

Dicho esto se dirigieron al piso donde se encontraban varias tiendas de comidas! Después de luchar incansablemente contra Naruto su idea de comer ramen todos optaron por comer un tazón! Cuando se trataba de ramen nadie le ganaba! Luego decidieron ir a las distintas tiendas del centro comercial a observar y a comprar si encontraban algo que les gustara!

Sasuke estaba en el sector de Joyerías de la tienda…

- Disculpe Señorita podría darme este collar – le dijo a una joven señalando un hermoso collar de diamantes en forma de una flor de cerezo. La joven se acercó y le sonrió, saco el collar y se dirigió a empacarlo.

Todas las chicas incluyendo a Sakura estaban mirando vestidos y accesorios y Neji y Naruto estaban sentados muriéndose del aburrimiento. Sasuke se acercó a ellas.

- Sakura – dijo el azabache

- ¿Si? – dijo dándose la vuelta

- Toma – extendió una cajita color rosa – es para ti

- ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? – Tomó la cajita y observo el hermoso collar – Sasuke ¿Por qué me das esto?

- Me recuerda a ti – le dedico una sonrisa ladeada – pensé que deberías tenerlo

- Muchas Gracias – le sonrió y en sus mejillas se dibujó un leve tono carmesí

- No es nada – seguido de esto Sakura lo abrazo, el al principio se sorprendió pero luego correspondió a dicho abrazo

Neji desde su lugar observo todo pero eso no se quedaría así, el conseguiría estar con Sakura aunque sea unos momentos.

Estaban en el estacionamiento era hora de irse, Hinata y Tenten se habían ido ya con el conductor de Hinata.

- Me gustaría llevarte a tu casa – le dijo Neji a Sakura

- De ninguna manera – intervino Sasuke – su casa está cerca de la mía yo puedo llevarla

- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero tú la trajiste ¿Recuerdas? – Le pregunto – no es ninguna molestia para mi llevarla así que si ella accede con gusto lo hare – observo a Sakura para recibir una respuesta

-Tsk!

- Esta bien – sonrió, de alguna manera tenía que recompensarle el mal momento que Sasuke le había hecho pasar – me iré contigo – aunque sabía que Sasuke se molestaría por eso

- Buenas Noches Sakura-chan – dijo naruto despidiéndose

- Si nos vemos mañana – se despidió mientras entraba en el auto – Buenas Noches Sasuke – le sonrió

- Igual – respondió indiferente – Naruto – le llamo

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Vámonos – le dijo entonces el rubio lo siguió.

Al llegar a su casa, Neji la acompaño hasta la puerta

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto

- ¿Eh? No es nada – negó, pero la verdad era que estaba preocupada pudo notar que Sasuke se había molestado, le debía una disculpa – gracias por traerme

- Fue un placer – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Buenas Noches Sakura – y se dirigió a su auto

Continuara…..

* * *

Próximo Capitulo: **"¿Quién diablos es él?"**

Un nuevo estudiante llega pero está acompañado de ¿Sakura? Todos al verlo se quedan asombrados, especialmente 2 Jóvenes que no pueden verlo más que como un obstáculo! ¿Qué tipo de relación tendría Sakura con este nuevo chico?


	3. ¿Quien diablos es el?

Mi Primer Año (私の最初の年)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen…

Advertencia: -Contiene OOC en algunos personajes.

-Mundo Alterno

Hola queridas lectoras disculpen la demora la verdad la inspiración me fue robada ToT ¿Quién lo hizo? No estoy muy segura pero lo pagara muy caro! Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para escribir este capítulo ya que cuando a uno se le va la inspiración se queda seco! Así que si no les gusta lo siento mucho pero el próximo será mejor ;) ¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá? No lo sé .-. Pero espero que les guste hasta el final! Anímense a dejar reviews aunque sea para decirme que la historia va aburrida y debería de cambiarle algo ¿Cómo voy a saber que les gusta si no me dicen? Es como el amor de Sasuke hacia Sakura en Shippuden! Un completo misterio :D Hablando de Shippuden realice varias entrevistas acerca de cómo sería el final de Naruto y cuáles serían las parejas si Kishimoto decidía anexarlas y pues la respuestas fueron Naruhina y Sasusaku :3 Si me emocione al escuchar sus respuestas ya que se lo pregunte a hombres! Y es raro que ellos apoyen el romance o al menos eso pienso yo!

PD: Disculpen algún error de gramática u ortografía la computadora y yo lo pasamos por alto! Gomen

* * *

"**¿Quién diablos es él?"**

Se introdujo lentamente a su casa, estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar Neji la había besado, si en la mejilla pero fue un beso muy distinto a aquellos que das cuando saludas cortésmente a alguien, ella sintió una enorme diferencia por un momento pensó que ese beso iba cargado de ¿Sentimientos? No podía ser! ni siquiera la conocía y ¿ya sentía algo por ella? Se dirigió a su habitación al parecer sus padres no se encontraban en casa o estaban dormidos así que camino lo más silenciosa posible. Antes de entrar a su habitación su celular comenzó a sonar rápidamente lo busco en su cartera para no despertar a sus padres si es que se encontraban en casa:

- ¿Hola?

- Sakura ¿Ya estás en tu casa? – reconoció la voz al otro lado del celular

- Si, Ino ya llegue – le respondió a la rubia

- Y cómo te fue con Neji? – Pregunto con voz coqueta para molestar a la ojijade – Creí que te habías escabullido con él a un hotel

-INOOO! – le grito - ¿Cómo diablos puedes pensar eso? No lo conozco y él no está interesado en mí, déjate de tus absurdos comentarios

- Ya ya, lo siento pero si se miraba interesado en especial cuando Sasuke se acercaba a ti, además Hinata me comen…

- Oh por Dios! – dijo interrumpiendo a la parlanchina que tenía por amiga

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto - ¿Sakura?

- Sasuke – respondió preocupada – lo siento Ino debo cortar tengo que hablar con Sasuke

- Esta bien mañana hablamos – se despidió

- Si no te preocupes – le corto, tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa a Sasuke, seguramente se había molestado por haber rechazado su invitación a traerla bueno más que invitación era una orden pero no podía rechazar a Neji 2 veces un mismo día quería llevarse bien con todos sus compañeros, pero tampoco le agradaba de que Sasuke estuviera molesta con ella y por ende se alejara.

Recorrió su habitación como 500 veces probablemente ya había un hueco en el piso del recorrido que la pelirosa había tenido decidiendo si llamarlo o mandarle un texto, se lanzó a su cama observando el techo, una mirada de determinación se formó en su rostro, le mandaría un texto quizás lo más apropiado seria ofrecerle una disculpa en persona pero el probablemente no quería ni verla en estos momentos se sentiría afortunada si respondía a su mensaje.

- _Sasuke! Hola bueno disculpa que te escriba a estas horas pero quería pedir disculpas por lo que ocurrió en el estacionamiento _

Pasaron alrededor de 4 minutos y todavía no obtenía respuesta alguna! Realmente se había molestado, resignada decidió dormir acomodo su almohada se detuvo cuando escucho su celular vibrando.

- _**¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso?**_

¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Acaso quería que le recordara el momento en que decidió irse con Neji? Pero ¿Por qué querría eso? Quizás quería molestarse más con ella pero no tenia de otra le contestaría sus preguntas aunque el ya supiera las respuestas.

- _Pues porque regrese a casa con Neji y no contigo, disculpa que haya hecho eso._

- ¿_**Neji? ¿Te refieres a Hyuga? Si por esas razones me ofreces disculpas no son necesarias de hecho creo que soy yo el que les debe una.**_

_- ¿Tu? Pero ¿Por qué?_

_-__** Por ser un entrometido, de haber sabido que salías con Hyuga no hubiese interferido en que él te llevara esta tarde y menos regalarte ese collar, disculpa las molestia **_

_**-**__No Sasuke! Neji y yo somos simples conocidos no hemos ni llegado a entablar una amistad._

_**- ¿Conocidos? ¿En serio Sakura? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido los simples conocidos no te besan como él lo hizo y hasta aquí dejo la conversación ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela.**_

El mundo le había jugado una mala broma, nunca se imaginó que Sasuke llegaría a casa en el momento en que Neji la besaba, definitivamente el no querría verla de ahora en adelante pero ella no renunciaría haría hasta lo imposible para solucionar todo! Aunque se pasara todo su primer año de preparatoria intentándolo! Sasuke era alguien en especial para ella y no podía dejar todo hasta ahí.

* * *

Ya era lunes nuevamente, la primera semana de clases había finalizado, para Sakura fue una semana muy cansada tenía que lidiar con las clases, las tareas extraordinarias de los clubes a los cuales había ingresado y sobre todo de hacer que Sasuke le hablara nuevamente, así es el azabache todavía seguía molesto por lo que paso el lunes pasado con Neji, la pelirosa hacia todo lo posible para acercarse a él y hacerle entender de que ella no tenía nada con Neji pero el mundo estaba empeñado en jugarles terribles bromas cada vez que podía, cuando por fin parecía que Sasuke dejaría su orgullo atrás (algo muy difícil para un Uchiha) el castaño aparecía con un obsequio para ella el martes fue un ramo de rosas, el miércoles un peluche, el jueves una caja de chocolates y el viernes un brazalete que extrañamente hacia juego con el collar que Sasuke le había obsequiado, no le molestaba que el joven tuviera ese tipo de atenciones con ella al contrario se sentía muy alagada, pero ella no estaría bien hasta que no arreglara las cosas con Sasuke por Dios! Él era su Sasuke su amigo desde la infancia, el azabache al cual había amado en secreto desde lo conoció en el parque cuando eran niños, el desconocía de sus sentimientos ya que ella los había omitido desde aquella conversación que tuvieron en la casa del rubio _**"No me agradan las niñas" **_esas fueron sus exactas palabras pero ella era una niña y sin embargo eran mejores amigos pero luego él lo dijo como si sus pensamientos estuviera leyendo _**"excepto tú, tu eres diferente" **_ y en ese momento entendió que Sasuke nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, nunca la vería como a una mujer a la cual podía amar pero a pesar de eso ella amaba cada momento que pasaba con él, con el tiempo había visto facetas de él que probablemente nadie las había visto antes cuando estaban juntos el abandonaba esa actitud gélida que lo caracterizaba y se transformaba en alguien distinto lo había escuchado reír, disfrutar de la vida y de los momentos que compartían ese era el Sasuke que ella conocía y amaba! Sin importar como actuara ella siempre lo amaría y no lo perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación y golpeando el rostro de un azabache que poco a poco abría sus ojos.

- Molesta mañana – dijo colocándose la sabana encima para dormir un poco más.

- Sasuke levántate se te hará tarde para el colegio – le decía su mama al otro lado de la puerta

Suspiro y se levantó de la cama, si no lo hacia su madre seguiría molestándolo e incluso lo bañaría ella misma con tal de que estuviera a tiempo para irse y no permitiría eso ya no era un niño que iba en la primaria.

Se ducho y se vistió, se dirigía hacia la cocina pero una voz afuera llamo su atención se asomó a la ventana y vio a una dulce pelirosa montándose en su coche para ir a la escuela, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro esa chica sí que estaba obsesionada con la puntualidad, sin importar que tan loca estuviera la amaba y quería pasar a su lado pero tenía un molesto problema que se las arreglaba para meter sus narices cada vez que estaba a punto de arreglar la cosas con Sakura y para colmo llegaba con un regalo diferente todos los días! ¿Que ese chico nunca se rendía? Sin importar como lo haría el conseguiría hablar con Sakura e intentaría decirle todo lo que siente por ella! Ya que no era el mejor de todos cuando hablar de sentimientos se trata. Solo esperaba que ni el _"Sr. Obsequios"_ ni nadie más se interpusiera en su camino.

Desayuno y espero a que el dobe pasara por él, antes de salir su madre le dijo que su padre quería hablar con el después de la escuela no le tomo mucha importancia ya que su padre solo hablaba de la empresa y ese tipo de asuntos.

Ya habían llegado a la preparatoria empezaron a caminar por todo el lugar

- Hey teme ¿dejaras que Neji trate de conquistar a Sakura-chan? – pregunto un curioso rubio que iba mordisqueando un dulce

- Eso no es asunto mío – respondió indiferente - ¿Y no crees que es muy temprano para comer eso?

- Pero esta delicioso! – exclamo – y no digas que no es asunto tuyo si cada vez que ellos están juntos tú te molestas y me golpeas!

- Te golpeo porque eres un Idiota! – le grito mientras le propinaba un golpe en su cabellera rubia – Y deja de insistir con eso que no me importa!

- Hum ¿Me pregunto qué diría Sakura-chan si viera el video que tome en las vacaciones pasadas? – dijo con cara juguetona

- Ni siquiera lo pienses Naruto - dijo tomando a Naruto del cuello de su camisa – tú le muestras ese video y me asegurare de que nunca vuelvas a probar un tazón de ramen

- Ya está bien no se lo mostrare – dijo mientras el azabache lo soltaba poco a poco – no te preocupes y ahora acompáñame por un tazón de ramen

- Debes de estar bromeando! – dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto con cara de incredulidad

- Tu lo mencionaste – hizo un puchero – además las clases todavía no empiezan ¡Vamos! – le grito e hizo seña para que le siguiera

-Está bien – suspiro – tengo que conseguirme otro amigo

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

- No es nada olvídalo

Entraron a la cafetería por suerte no había casi nadie solo unos chicos de años superiores.

- Apresúrate Naruto – le reclamo el azabache

- Calma, calma – dijo saboreando su ramen – un ramen no disfrutado es un ramen desperdiciado teme

- Si alguien llega nos meteremos en problemas

- No te preocupes nadie nos vera – dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraban – estamos en lo más escondido de la cafetería

De repente las puertas se abrieron y se escuchaban las voces de 2 personas

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Sasuke

- Un chico y una chica – respondió Naruto - ¿Sera que quieren follar?

- Cállate – le grito – y vámonos antes de que veamos el show en primera fila – dijo levantándose hasta que escucho la risa de la joven – espera acaso es ¿Sakura?

- ¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan follara en la cafetería? – Dijo asustado

- Sasuke levanto su puño y golpeo al rubio muy fuerte – Nadie follara con nadie y déjame ver quién es el tipo

- Auch! – Dijo Naruto sobándose su cabeza – no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte

- Entonces deja de decir tantas estupideces y cállate de una buena vez – Sasuke estaba irritado quién diablos era ese y que hacía con Sakura en la cafetería nadie llegaba a esas horas de la mañana a menos que fueras un tonto rubio amante del ramen y su estúpido amigo que siempre lo acompaña

Se acercaron lo suficiente para poder verlos, Sakura estaba acompañada de un alto pelirrojo tenía los ojos color café miel y tenía buena forma no parecía de primer año y ciertamente nunca lo habían visto.

-"_**Muchas gracias Sasori-Sempai**_" – dijo la pelirosa con una amplia sonrisa a la cual el chico respondió también

- ¿Sasori? – dijo Naruto

- ¿Sempai? – Pregunto Sasuke - ¿Es un superior?

- ¿¡SAKURA-CHAN FOLLARA CON UN SUPERIOR!? –grito escandalizado

- ¡Que te olvides de la idea de follar! – lo golpeo y tapo la boca del rubio para que no los descubrieran después de

_**-"¿Escuchaste eso?" –**_ pregunto Sakura mirando todo el lugar

-_** No te preocupes probablemente es un gato ¿Continuamos?**_ – le sonrió

-_** Esta bien – **_y después juntos salieron de la cafetería

- Tenemos que seguirlos – dijo Naruto

- ¿Estás loco? No vamos a jugar a los detectives

- ¿No quieres averiguar quién es? – Sasuke dudo por un momento así que el rubio aprovecho y lo obligo a seguirlo

Cuando estaban saliendo Naruto se tropezó golpeándose con alguien lo que hizo que cayera al suelo

- Disculpa ¿Estas bien? – dijo Naruto

- Acabas de golpearme ¿Crees que lo estoy?

- ¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un rubio confundido Neji era el segundo mejor de la clase no lo creía capaz de ir a comer a la cafetería ya que era una violación al reglamento

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – respondió el castaño mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba su uniforme

- No sabía que eras un acosador Hyuga – articulo el azabache en forma de burla

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

- Estabas siguiendo a Sakura ¿No es así?

- Tonterías! ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – afirmo muy confiado

- Hmp

- Sasuke tenemos que irnos – dijo Naruto – debemos averiguar quién es ese Sasori y que hace con Sakura-chan

- Hum con que se llama Sasori – dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla

- ¿No era que no la estabas siguiendo? – pregunto Sasuke

- Son simples coincidencias al lugar que yo me dirijo ellas también van son cosas del destino

- Si el destino – dijo Naruto con mirada acusadora – solo admítelo Neji

- Esta bien – carraspeo – esta mañana me dirigía al salón de clases con un obsequio para Sakura

- ¿Otro estúpido obsequio? – pregunto Sasuke con un tic en el ojo

- Así es – respondió sin tomarle importancia – pero cuando llegue no estaba y me dijeron que se había ido con un muchacho de segundo año así que la busque y los vi juntos han estado paseando por todas las instalaciones de la preparatoria por ultimo entraron a la cafetería

- ¿Y luego qué? – pregunto curioso Naruto como si fuera un niño que escucha un cuento

- Luego un par de Idiotas se me atravesaron y los perdí de vista

- ¿A quién le dijiste idiota? – exclamo Naruto a punto de golpear al castaño pero el brazo del azabache lo detuvo

- No lo hagas es una pérdida de tiempo tenemos que encontrar a Sakura – dijo el azabache

- Bien vamos – dijeron al unísono ambos chicos

- ¿Y a ti quien te invito? – pregunto Sasuke

- En todo caso los invitados serian ustedes puesto que yo comencé a seguirlos primero

- No es algo de lo que deberías sentirte orgulloso – dijo el rubio

Neji explicó detalladamente las razones por las cuales él tenía derecho a ir con Sasuke y Naruto por ultimo el azabache accedió ya que entre más tiempo Neji hablaba más tiempo pasaba Sakura junto a ese tal Sasori.

Inevitablemente las clases dieron inicio para la suerte del azabache y el castaño Sakura también se encontraba ahí. En los descansos que tenían a lo largo del día el pelirrojo salía de sabrá donde y se llevaba a Sakura con él lo que provocaba que el trio de chicos empezara a recorres la preparatoria en busca de ella. Al parecer seguían recorriendo las instalaciones a como Neji había mencionado, cuando el segundo descanso termino se regresaron al salón de clases pero había un problema SAKURA NO HABIA REGRESADO!

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Pregunto el rubio - ¿Sera que la secuestro?

- Eso es imposible – dijo Neji – tenemos que salir a buscarla

- Esta bien haremos lo siguiente – empezó a explicar el azabache – Neji cuando llegue Kakashi-Sensei le dirás que tienes que ir al baño, Naruto fingirá que tiene dolor de estómago y yo me ofreceré para llevarlo a la enfermería nos vemos en el pasillo.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Neji – Que gran plan!

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea Genio!? – reclamo Sasuke a lo que neji no pudo contestar – Si eso me imagine

Esperaron a que su Sensei llegara y pusieron en marcha su plan, al encontrarse en el pasillo emprendieron su búsqueda, lograron dar con su objetivo y empezaron con su sigilosa vigilancia lo cual era difícil ya que Naruto era ruidoso de naturaleza. Al llegar al club de arte se quedaron afuera para no ser visto ya que Deidara el presidente del club no permitía la entrada a menos que fueras parte del club.

Cuando creyeron que nadie los vería como unos locos pegados atentamente a la puerta apareció el presidente del comité de estudiantes _Shikamaru Nara _el cual les pregunto el motivo de su presencia en dicho club y la razón por la cual abrazaban la puerta como si de sus mamas se tratara, para desgracia de Neji y Sasuke el Uzumaki se dispuso a contestar su pregunta diciendo que eran parte del comité del periódico escolar y estaban haciendo un reportaje acerca del soporte y mantenimiento de las puertas de la preparatoria, para cuando Naruto termino de hablar de su "articulo" el Nara se retiró sin decirles o cuestionarles algo lo cual les extraño mucho en especial al Uchiha que se preguntó si Shikamaru era tan idiota como para creerse semejante historia!

Después de salir del club de arte siguieron su recorrido en los demás clubes los cuales estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, al llegar la hora del almuerzo el trio de "detectives" (si es que así se les puede llamar) se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería exhaustos de tanto trabajo ya que perseguir a dos personas sin ser vistos no era cosa fácil. Tanto era su cansancio que ni se percataron de la presencia de 2 personas que se acercaban hacia su mesa.

- Hola chicos – saludo alegremente la ojijade - ¿Por qué tan cansados?

- E-eh Bueno lo que pasa es que veras nosotros – divagaba el rubio

- Nos unimos al club de baloncesto – respondió rápidamente el castaño

- Oh ¿En serio? – Pregunto Sakura – que extraño no los vimos en la práctica

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Sasuke quien hasta ahora se encontraba de brazos cruzados y de actitud desinteresada

- Cierto – reacciono – él es Akasuna no Sasori acaba de mudarse así que la directora me pidió que le enseñara la academia

- Ohhhh – respondieron los 3 al unísono lo cual extraño mucho a la pelirosa

- Sasori-sempai ellos son Uchiha-san, Hyuga-san y Uzumaki-san ellos están conmigo en primer año- le dijo al joven – él está en segundo – esta vez les hablo al trio de muchachos

- Muchos gusto – dijo Naruto

- Si Hola – dijo Sasuke

- Un placer – respondió Neji

- Neeeh Sakura-chan hoy iremos juntos a casa? – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa a lo cual Sakura iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo

- De hecho Haruno-san quería invitarte a un café después de la escuela para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy ¿Aceptas? – le dijo sonriendo

- C-claro sería un placer – respondió de forma natural pero con un leve sonrojo – lo siento Naruto será para en otra – empezaron a caminar – y que gusto que ustedes se lleven mejor – dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke y Neji a lo cual ambos se quedaron observando de manera disgustada

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – pregunto Neji

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confundido el ojiazul

- Con respecto a la cita – le aclaro

- ¿Tenemos una cita? – Pregunto Naruto aún más confundido – pero a mí me gustan las mujeres Dattebayo – afirmo lo que provoco que a Neji se le resaltara una vena de lo molesto que le había resultado la idiotez de Uzumaki

Sasuke hasta ahora no había articulado palabras le molestaba el hecho de que esa _"simple invitación"_ se tornara más íntima pero no podía seguirlos esta tarde, su padre le había ordenado que después de la escuela se dirigiera a la empresa así que no tuvo de otra que encomendárselo al rubio

- Naruto necesito que sigas a Sakura hoy en la tarde – le explico – tengo una reunión con mi padre después de clases así que no podre acompañarte

- No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo

- Yo voy contigo – continuo Neji

- ¿Por qué diablos haces esto? – pregunto Sasuke

- Ya te lo dije una vez Uchiha – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa – no dejare que ni tu ni nadie se interponga en mi camino con Sakura

- Tsk

- Nos vemos después de la escuela Uzumaki – y dicho esto se retiro

Las clases concluyeron así que Naruto y Neji se dispusieron a seguir a Sakura y a Sasori, llegaron a la cafetería se sentaron unas mesas atrás de ellos, Neji se escondía detrás del menú en cambio Naruto que vestía una chaqueta larga, un sombrero y unos lentes tipo "detective" tomaba fotos de los jóvenes, él se tomaba muy en serio los favores que le pedía el teme. Todo transcurrió normal se terminaron su café y luego se dirigieron a un parque estuvieron ahí como por 20 minutos y luego el pelirrojo dejo a Sakura en su casa. Como todo había terminado Naruto decidió enviarle un mensaje al teme.

* * *

- Lo siento Sasuke – le dijo su padre – ya eres mayor de edad por lo tanto es tiempo de que aceptes tus responsabilidades y veles por el futuro y bienestar de la empresa

- Pero Itachi es el que se encarga de esas cosas – le reclamo

- Itachi no volverá de Estados Unidos hasta que se cierre el contrato con "Akatsuki"- le explico - yo debo de quedarme aquí a dirigir otros asuntos por lo tanto tu viajaras a Australia a finales de mes y no regresaras hasta que hayas logrado un acuerdo con "Taka" es mi última palabra Sasuke – dicho esto se retiró de la oficina

Sasuke estaba molesto, anonado, triste se sentía de muchas maneras tenía que irse del lugar donde creció, tenía que abandonar a su mama, sus amigos, tenía que abandonar a Sakura. ¿Cómo le diría que tenía que marcharse a Australia por un tiempo indefinido? ¿Cómo decirle que se iba a finales de mes? La vida le había jugado una broma de lo más horrible! Todo esto tenía que ocurrir precisamente cuando él había decidido declararle a Sakura sus sentimientos.

Escucho su celular sonar y lo saco de su bolsillo, era un mensaje de Naruto:

"_**Todo bien! Sakura-chan ya está en su casa no sucedió nada con el tipo ese, te lo dije teme tienes que decirle lo que siente antes de que otro se te adelante mira que "Sr. Obsequio" también está detrás de ella, yo te ayudare a planearlo todo! Te llamo más tarde"**_

Guardo su celular y apretó fuerte sus manos! Ya no podía decirle nada, no podía decirle que la amaba y luego marcharse quién sabe por cuánto tiempo! No la haría sufrir! De repente su celular empezó a sonar, ella le estaba llamando! Colgó la llamada.

"_Lo siento Sakura"_

* * *

Proximo Capitulo: "Memories: Last Summer"

**N/A: **¿Como que me quedo largo no? disculpen si esta aburrido x.x lo siento mucho el próximo estará mejor lo prometo! Espero que deje reviews aunque sea para decirme : Buuu que aburrido! xD Jaa ne!


	4. Memories Last Summer: Sasuke's Version

Mi Primer Año (私の最初の年)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen…

Advertencia: -Contiene OOC en algunos personajes.

-Mundo Alterno

Hola Chicas! :3 Regrese! Disculpen si les he hecho esperar pero no me dilato tanto a como otras escritoras! Es que ya comencé la Universidad pero siempre tengo presente mis historias e ideas futuras! Este capítulo es diferente a los demás por así decirlo! Espero que les guste mucho y quizás así se animan a dejar un Review!

Quiero agradecer a Aoi-Hatake.n.26 y Nora-María por sus comentarios son un Amor :3.

PD: Si les gusta el Sasusaku tengo una historia que se llama Sorpresa de Año Nuevo fue un Intento de Lemon pero me han dicho que lo más atrayente es la historia y el romance! Así que están invitadas a echarle una Ojeada! Tengo en proceso otro cuando esté listo les aviso ;) También esta uno que se llama Dulces y Ramen es un sasusaku claro esta ha tenido muy buena aceptación espero que lo lean y dejen un review si se animan!

PD 2: Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o de gramática mil disculpas!

Aclaración: Estará dividido en 2 partes una perteneciente a Sasuke y la otra a Sakura primero viene la del Uchiha! Espero que me entiendan y les guste xS

/S&S/ : es cuando empiezan los recuerdos de cada respectivo personaje y el momento en que finalizan!

* * *

"_**Memories: Last Summer (Sasuke's Version)"**_

Después de salir de la oficina de su padre, Sasuke no supo que rumbo tomar no podría ir a casa no quería ver a su madre probablemente ella ya sabía de su partida y la encontraría en casa llorando, era el segundo hijo que ella tenía que dejar ir ya habían pasado 4 años desde que Itachi se marchó, la única esperanza que mantenía a su madre es que Sasuke se marcharía a los 20 años o al menos eso era lo esperado; no podría ir tampoco a casa de Naruto ya que el dobe insistiría en idear un plan para declararle sus sentimientos a Sakura y eso era algo que tenía que considerar nuevamente, no le diría que la Amaba y que quería permanecer siempre a su lado cuando sus acciones demostraran lo contrario, acciones que fueron elegidas por su padre como deseaba poder oponerse a él pero no podía, él era Fugaku Uchiha un hombre que a pesar de su carácter y creencias amaba a su familia y siempre velaría por su bienestar aunque lo hiciera de maneras en las cuales incluso sacrificas tu propia felicidad.

Camino y camino sin siquiera fijarse hacia donde se dirigía, sus pensamientos lo habían consumido totalmente y solo salió de ellos cuando se vio frente a un campo de beisbol que no quedaba tan lejos de su hogar ni de la empresa de su padre, el mismo campo de beisbol en el cual descubrió que Sakura seria a la única mujer que amaría en toda su vida.

* * *

/S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S/_/S&S/S&S/S&S/S&S/

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto habían culminado sus estudios en secundaria, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, algunos de sus compañeros viajaron fuera del país a visitar todos los lugares que pudieran antes de que comenzaran las clases nuevamente, ellos eligieron quedarse ya que si viajaban no lo harían juntos y una de las más importantes bases de su amistad era permanecer juntos.

Una tarde de viernes los 3 jóvenes se encontrarían en el parque que quedaba cerca de sus respectivos hogares tenían planeado ir a un parque de diversiones que habían abierto por las vacaciones.

Sasuke a pesar de querer mantener su promesa de estar siempre junto a Sakura y Naruto en esas vacaciones lo único que deseaba era viajar a Estados Unidos y ver a su hermano mayor, ya lo había discutido con sus 2 mejores amigos y ellos habían aceptados ya que la partida de Itachi fue algo muy doloroso para Sasuke, el viajaría ese mismo viernes y se quedaría una semana ella pero desafortunadamente no conto con que su padre le prohibiera viajar _**"Itachi no necesita interrupciones" **_ fueron las palabras de su padre, él no lo era, Itachi cumpliría 6 años de haberse marchado era obvia la necesidad de verlo. Al no recibir respuesta positiva a sus suplicas de dejarlo ir Sasuke desistió de la idea y se concentró en su disfrutar de la compañía de Sakura y Naruto.

Eran las 3:50 cuando llego al parque, siempre llegaba 10 minutos antes de lo establecido él era muy puntual a diferencia de Naruto que llegaba 10 minutos después, se dirigía a sentarse a una de las bancas que estaban cerca de un árbol de cerezo pero detuvo su paso al escuchar una voz tan familiar para él la cual provenía de los juegos infantiles, al llegar se sorprendió al ver a una pelirosa reír y jugar con 3 pequeños (1 niña y 2 niños) su sorpresa era por 2 razones: 1) La pelirosa había sido más puntual que el cosa que era muy extraña ya que si bien ella no era como Naruto siempre llegaba a la hora indicada, no llegaba minutos antes ni después. 2) Cuando llego y la vio jugando y riendo como una pequeña niña la imagen le resulto extrañamente hermosa, su sonrisa y el brillo que reflejaban sus ojos le hicieron experimentar una calidez en el pecho muy familiar pero que tenía años sin sentir y por lo tanto no recordaba muy bien a que se debía. Se aproximó más a ella:

- No crees que estas un poco grande para estos juegos? – dijo posicionándose atrás de la ojijade

- Sasuke – se dio la vuelta – si creo que lo estoy pero estaba aburrida de esperar y ellos me invitaron a jugar, así que no pude negarme – le sonrió

- Y dime Sakura ¿A qué se debe tu puntualidad? - Dijo en tono de broma – Te tardaste menos tiempo en arreglarte?

- Tonto – dijo divertida por el comentario – ya te lo dije estaba aburrida y decidí venir a distraerme un rato mientras ustedes llegaban – empezó a caminar y Sasuke la siguió – Y ya hablaste con él?

- No todavía no, no quiero interrumpirlo en su trabajo – dijo con una disimulada tristeza

- Vamos Sasuke! No te creas lo que dice tu padre – le reprendió – Itachi no te considera un estorbo eres como su Adoración y lo sabes!

- Eso era cuando éramos unos niños Sakura – se sentó en una banca – Ambos hemos crecido y nos hemos distanciado

- Pero sabes que es algo que los dos no quisieron – le dijo sentándose junto a el – El no tuvo de otra que obedecer las órdenes de su padre e irse, no era algo que el eligió por su propia voluntad

- Tienes razón – le afirmo – no desobedeció a mi padre y sacrifico su felicidad por la empresa y la familia y lo mismo tengo que hacer yo como un Uchiha!

- Aun cuando eso te haga más daño? – lo miro y Sasuke noto como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos

- Estoy bien Sakura – le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla, ella movió su cabeza en forma de negativa

-Mientes, no lo estás – le reclamo – Yo te conozco

- Pero lo estaré, no te preocupes – dijo tomando su mano, acción que le pareció extraña y que provoco que ella se sonrojara…

*Bip Bip* Sasuke toma su teléfono y lee el mensaje

-Es de Naruto

- ¿Y qué dice? – Pregunto la ojijade - ¿Por qué no ha llegado aún?

- Dice que su mama enfermo y que no podrá venir - guardo su celular en el bolsillo - ¿Y qué haremos?

- Bueno no podemos ir al parque de diversiones sin él, que tal si vamos al centro comercial y compramos algo para Kushina-san y así los visitamos a ambos

- Esta bien, vamos – se levantaron del asiento y se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial

_**POV Sasuke:**_

_Llegamos al centro comercial y empezamos a buscar un bonito detalle que le gustara a la mama de Naruto, entramos a la primera tienda tenía un aspecto hogareño probablemente vendían artículos para el hogar y las amas de casas, empezamos a buscar, ella pidió mi opinión pero no supe responderle, no tenía idea de que podríamos comprarle, los gustos de las mujeres siempre me han parecido exóticos y difíciles de descifrar, cada vez que haces un presente a alguna de ellas lo haces con el riesgo de que no sea de su agrado, para mí las mujeres siempre habían sido algo impredecible! Excepto ella, ahora que lo pienso nunca me fue difícil escoger un regalo para Sakura simplemente veía algo y automáticamente sabía que ese objeto había sido creado para ella, tal como ese collar que le regale en esa ocasión, al parecer conocía sus gustos e incluso más que eso, con un simple gesto de parte de ella puedo definir su estado de ánimo! Siempre lo he sabido, siempre he conocido cada detalle con respecto a Sakura ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?_

_Al no encontrar nada adecuado fuimos a otras tres tiendas más finalmente en la tercera encontramos un cuadro pintado a mano por un artista desconocido en el cual se reflejaba la torre Eiffel de noche con varias personas paseando bajo las luces de ese lugar, cuando lo vio Sakura supo que sería el detalle perfecto para la mama de Naruto ya que ella nos comentó que fue en ese lugar que conoció a Minato-san, Kushina-san comentaba con regularidad su historia de amor la cual Sakura decía que era __**"hermosamente genuina" **__ y aseguraba que la suya seria mil veces más hermosa! _

_Después de haber pagado por el presente nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Naruto por suerte su casa (y por ende la de nosotros también) se encontraba en un lugar céntrico lo que permitía el fácil acceso a tiendas y al centro comercial así como a parques y demás atracciones._

_Íbamos dando la vuelta por el parque cuando leímos un letrero que decía: __**"Nuevo Estadio de Beisbol"**__ al ver esto Sakura se emocionó y me pidió que fuéramos a echar un vistazo, sus ojos se centraron en los míos y un destello particular salió de ellos lo cual provoco que pareciera un completo tonto hipnotizado y le diera una respuesta afirmativa! Al principio no comprendí la razón de su emoción pero luego recordé que era el deporte que ella jugaba con su papa cuando era pequeña._

_Era un estadio grande con mucha iluminación, en cuanto llegamos Sakura situó su completa atención en la máquina que lanza pelotas de beisbol para que el bateador practique, ella solo me miro una vez y entendí que quería usar esa máquina, me encamine hacia dicho aparato ella tomo un casco y un bate, el casco le quedaba grande dejo pasar como 40 pelotas y dijo ninguna había sido strike y que si no abanico fue por cuestión de principios entonces la vi y pensé que ella era la persona más linda, mas loca y más terca que había conocido…De pronto comencé a necesitarla…_

_Llegamos a la casa de Naruto, saludamos a su mama y le entregamos el regalo, Sakura se quedó con ella yo en cambio acompañe a Naruto a su habitación me senté al borde de su cama y él se situó en el asiento de su escritorio…_

_- Mira teme me la regalo mi papa – me dijo mostrándome una cámara de video – dice que podría tener pasión por el cine y esas cosas y que esto me ayudara a descubrirlo aunque no estoy muy seguro de cómo se utiliza _

_-Incluso un simple aparato como ese es más inteligente que tu _

_- No es más inteligente – dijo haciendo un puchero – es complicada ¿Y qué hicieron antes de venir? – me pregunto, lo que hizo que mi mente retrocediera al momento en el que estábamos en el campo de beisbol, donde descubrí de que necesitaba de su existencia para que la mía valiera algo e inmediatamente me di cuenta de mi error: no lo descubrí en ese momento, yo ya lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace tiempo pero encerrado en mis problemas olvide lo que era importante para mi…._

_- Teme ¿Qué sucede? No me estas prestando atención-_

_- Y-yo - le conteste aun hundido en mis pensamientos_

_- ¿Tu qué? _

_- La amo – esa frase salió de mi boca sin pensarlo, liberándose del lugar donde estaba prisionera_

_- ¿A quién? ¿A Sakura-chan? _

_- La amo – repetí, no estaba hablando con Naruto estaba diciéndome a mí mismo algo que yo ya conocía pero que era incapaz de recordar – Siempre lo hecho simplemente la amo – se escuchó un bip de parte de la cámara _

_-¿Eh? ¿Estaba grabando? Qué bien! – grito entusiasmado lo que hizo que reaccionara _

_- No puedes decirle esto a nadie y menos a Sakura – le pedí_

_- ¿Pero qué dices? – Me cuestiono – Tienes que decírselo _

_- No me arriesgare a perderla – le afirme – se lo diré pero todavía no es el momento _

_- Si tu no lo haces la cámara lo hara! – me advierto _

_- Solo no quiero lastimarla – dije – pero le diré todo, lo hare cuando iniciemos nuestro primer año en la preparatoria._

"_Enamorarse es algo muy loco, es como una locura socialmente aceptada"_

* * *

Buuueno! Aquí esta esté capitulo, a como dije disculpen la demora culpen a los estudios te separan de tu creatividad pero finalmente actualice espero que les haya gustado :3 Yo se que me Sali mucho con respecto a la personalidad de Sasuke pero asi me salio no pude hacer nada :S Esta era la versión de Sasuke la de Sakura será en otro capítulo! Dejen un review! Jaa ne

Si creyeron que me sali de la historia les notifico que no fue asi este capitulo y el siguiente son partes de la historia necesitaban ser publicados para poder continuar! Gracias por leer

Una historia sin review es como un mundo sin arboles xD


End file.
